The Howling
by EvelynBelli
Summary: When 4 shapeshifters get brought to the volturi and force to work for them, what would happen? Voltur/OC Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own the twilight characters but I do own Alex, Lolria, Taner, and Evelyn

Chapter 1

Evelyn, and Taner got dragged in by two very thick chains, by two men. The hallway was dark and hard to see threw. The chains were wrapped around there necks and arms, leave red marks there.

They made it to a a big double sided door with a desk on the side. Evelyn looked at the desk and saw a women there with long chestnut hair. She looked at Taner and Evelyn then back at the two men in black cloaks. "Good after noon, Felix,Demetri."

They toke there hoods off and one of them talked "Good after noon Gianna." Demetri. smiled at her.

"Hi Gianna." Felix said while till pulling the chains to the door.

Taner was trying to get out but it was impossible. She gave up and muttered "Fuck." Evelyn looked at her and nodded in agreement. Demetri went to the double door and opened it. He then help Felix dragging them in.

Alex and Lorlia were being held down by four guards each. There were several vampires in the room. Three stood out from the crowd, cause they were sitting**. **Evelyn thought** "**_**Wow are they lazy or something" **_They were dragged in the middle of the room with Alex and Lorlia. They were unchained and collars were put on all four of them.

One of the three sitting men stood up and walked towards them. Smiling from ear to ear. He had long raven black hair that fell to his shoulders. He stopped in front of them and toke in the four new and foreign scents. He for some strange reason like one of the scents, but he couldn't pick out who had that scent. He tore himself from that thought and looked back at them. "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Aro, and these are my brothers Marcus and Caius." They stood up and walked down the small set of stares and stood beside Aro. Then Aro gently spoke to them again "So lets cut to the chase are you guys going to join are little family." He smiled while waiting for there answer.

All four of the girls said the same thing "NEVER." and Lorlia added "You'll never take us alive you blood sucking..." She stopped cause Taner held her mouth shut. Aro's eyes narrowed while looking at them. He sighed and looked at hes brothers.

Caius spoke up "Brother, I think we should give them a lesson." He had a smirk on his face while he said that.

Aro thought for a minute, a very long minute. Then he looked at hes brother smiling brighter then before "What do you have in mind brother?" Caius let Aro grab hes hand and Aro closed hes eyes and concentrated. After a minute he let go and and looked back at the girls. "That's a wonderful idea brother." He clapped hes hands together, and gave a small but deep laugh.

Evelyn muttered "Oh boy." She looked at Alex who was ready to attack.

Aro heard what Evelyn said then spoke "Don't worry we do not intend to harm you guys. Were just going to...I'll let you guys find out for yourselves." The four guard went up to them and started pulling them out of the room. They tried struggling but it was no good the collars kept them from shape shifting. They were dragged into four different bed rooms with only a small window to high to reach. There was a comfy but small bed, with one pillow on the bed. The walls were made of think stone to insure no one escaped. The guards closed and locked the doors leaving them in the darkness, alone.

Evelyn layed on the bed looking at the celling. She started to think, think of how she was going to get her friends out of this. Also how did she get into this. She had a flash back.

_We were running threw Italy, from what? Them. It wasn't the first time the Volturi bugged them. Jane and Alec came to Canada looking for the shape shifters there leaders told them about. They did see them and there abilities. What abilities? Alex's has the ability to read peoples mind, Lorlia has the ability to change her eye colour. Evelyn has the ability to make people go insane or see stuff that isn't there, Taner has the ability to see the future. Jane and Alec went back and told there master. Ever sence then they were always trying to get them. The pack went to Italy for a vacation not knowing that the Volturi live there. So since then they were chased, all the way threw Volterra. After a while Alex and Lorlia tryied to fight them, it didn't work. They got caught and me and Taner had to run, but it didn't help much they surronded us. Felix and Demetri were the ones that caught us and toke us back._

Evelyn closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep in an endless dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Evelyn eyes opened to the sound of the doors opening. Felix walked in the room with four pairs of the same outfit. He walked into all four rooms and handed each one of them one of the outfits. He looked at them as if they were filthy. He muttered "Mutts." He walked into the hallway and yelled "When you guys are done changeing meet us outside of this room, your masters are waiting. If you guys try to exape we will hurt you guys badly...very badly." He walked out of the room and slamed the door shut.

Alex wisperd "Asshole."

Evelyn held her shoulder it did hurt a little. Evelyn looked at the outfit that was on her bed. It was a short black dress, it showed a little bit of the chest, and was tight on her chest. It had long sleves with the Volturi symbole on the shoulders. It came with stockings that went up to her thigs, and it had black flats. To top it off it came with the neakless that all the members had on all the time. Evelyn put on the outfit and looked at herself. It did look good on her at least.

She then walked out and seen Alex and Taner waiting for Lorlia. She always toke a long time for anything. Evelyn walked up to Alex "So I guess were stuck here?"

Alex looked at her and smiled "Yes...for now at least."

Taner looked at Alex "When can I pull a prank on them. There annoying."

Alex laughed "Soon, but now we wait and do what they want."

"But why." Evelyn wisperd.

"Cause they over power us right now. Also they put needles in us while we were sleeping. Its very hard to use are powers right now." Alex looked at the ground, brfore moveing some of her medium redish brown hair out of her face. Evelyn looked shocked and put her hand up to her shoulder. It did kinda hurt when she woke up.

Lorlia got out of her room and down the hallway to the others. "Hi you guys ready to go?" She had a smile on her face. Alex glared at her suspcoius, then opened the door and went down outside the room. Felix, Demetri, Alec, and Chelsea were waiting there for them. The gaurds looked at them werid, then went down the hallway. They fallowed with no chocie.

The hallway was darker then it was before, maybe cause its night time. But there were candles lighted so its was easier to see. They made it to the throne room were the three leaders sat.

As soon as they enterd the room Aro stood a little to quickly and met them at the center of the room. Marcus looked at Alex with a small smile on hes face. Aro then spoke"Hello my young friends." He had a very wide of smile on hes face. "How were the rooms?"

Alex scoffed "Horrible." Evelyn saw Marcus's face drop from kinda happy to sad from her words. Aro then truned to the other three.

"I guess you guys feel the same then?" They just nodded.

He sighed "Are you guys going to join are little family without a fuss. You guys would be welcomed here and giveing proper bed rooms." He always seemed to speak gentaly to them even thought he always seems to have hes eyes on Evelyn the most.

Lorlia then spoke very harshly to him "We will never join your stupid clan."

Caius glared at her for a long minute. Then spoke "You have no right to talk to us like that mutt. Now shut up!"

Aro looked at him "Brother no need for such rude words, we did take them by force it will be a while before then except there new home and their future." Caius scoffed, Aro just ignored him and truned back to us. "But we will give your guys proper rooms." He sighed "But we only got three single bed rooms available. So one will have to stay in one of are rooms."

Taner, Lorlia, and Alex yelled "Not me!" Evelyn was to late, she sighed. _Why me?_

Aro looked at Evelyn, smiling from ear to ear. "Well it looks like you'll be staying in my room." Lorlia giggled, Evelyn glared at her. _Again why me?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Evelyn looked at him "Your room I thought I had a chocie?"

"Ya, but my room is the best one for you. You like books right?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her anserw.

"Um, ya I do, how did you know?" She was defanlty confessed now.

"I have the power to read every single thought with one touch." He looked at the others, "I read all of you guy's thoughts. Very, interesting thoughts indeed." He smiled.

Evelyn thought that he read there thoughts when they were sleeping. Caius got up and walked beside Aro. He looked at Lorlia, and smiled. Evelyn thought _Wow if he smiles any bigger he'll get a crack in his face._ Alex laughed when she read her thoughts.

Caius then said to Lorlia "Why don't I show you to your room." His smile got bigger and hes teeth showed. He held hes hand out and opened for Lorlia to grab it.

Lorlia sttuderd "Um ok." She held hes hand and blushed slightly. He laughed, then glared at the other three. Afterwards they left the room.

Evelyn looked around the room, there was only Aro, Marcus, and Felix in the throne room. Felix was waiting pacuntly for something. While Marcus looked not bored for once, he was looking at Taner happily. Evelyns eyes went back to Aro when he started talking. "Felix, show Alex to her room. Please"

Felix bowed slightly "Yes master." He grabed Alex by the arm and draged her out of the room.

Marcus got up and said "I'll take Miss Silvermoon to her room, brother becareful she could run away." He looked at Evelyn, then walked out of the room with Taner. Evelyn was all alone, with Aro.

Aro looked at Evelyn and walked beside her, he toke her hand and guilded her to out of the room. As they were walking down the hallway he said "You guys are going to try running away? It won't work." He smirked and looked at her in the eyes.

"Oh and why not?" She stopped and looked at him.

"Because," he started, "We got plenty of gaurds to stop you's, plus we have demetri to track you guys down if you guys do ecape from us." _Hes very annoying. _He chuckled "Im not that annoying as that wet dog smell, but its not that bad."

He made her walk a little bit further then stopped infront of a wooden door with a gold handle. He opened the door and backed open justering hes hand inside the door "Ladies first." Evelyn looked at him then went inside the room, he fallowed. The room was an off white colour with golden trim on the sides. There were several painting's on the wall, they fit perfectly with the room. There was a big bed in the end of the room, it looked very conmfy. There were a small open room off to the side that looked like a study. three of the walls were covered with book sleves.

Evelyn looked around the room and wisperd "Wow."

His smile brightend "I guess you like it."

She looked at him "No...I love it."

He chuckled "Thats good." He then looked at hes study. "Oh there are a hole bunch of books in there on several different subjects. So I hope you'll find lots to your likeing in there. I better get going back to Marcus and Caius, take this time to look around the room." He went out the door and closed it. Evelyn looked around the room and went to the study.

She looked around the study for something to read out of pure boredom. She found a book about a police officer falls in love with the person shes after. But there was someone just useing the guy so he wouldn't get in troble.

Evelyn sat down and started reading the book. She was very interested in the book, and didn't relise it was night time and she fell asleep in the arm chair.

_**A/N I love how the stories going so far. Sorry the chapters are a litlle bit short but this is my first story. So please review and I'll give all of you guys huggs unless you don't want huggs.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aro walked into the room and saw Evelyn sleeping in the chair in the study. He walked over to her and toke her book, he put a bookmark in the book and put it on the table beside the bed. Then

Carried Evelyn to the bed and gently placed her under the blankets. He smiled and went and started writing in his journal, Marcus walked into the room and walked to Aro. "Hello brother."

Aro looked up and smiled, "Hello and how are you, and Taner?"

Marcus sighed, "She seems freaked out being around me."

Hmm interesting, give it time my dear brother, it'll get better."

I guess brother." He looks at Evelyn. "It seems your not doing so well either."

Aro sighed. "Yes, but it's only the beginning, and I got forever."

Marcus looked at the door. "Well the meetings going to start ready to go?"

Aro got up. "Yes brother I am." They left the room.

Evelyn woke up and got out of bed. She yawned, and noticed she was in bed. _How did I get here? I thought I feel asleep in the chair._ She saw her book at the table and picked it up, then went out of the room and wandered down the hallway.

She was stopped by Demetri. "Where are you going?"

"To my friends." She walked past him only to get grabbed by the arm. "Let go of me, please."

"Your friends are all in separate rooms and everyone of your pack is suppose to stay in the there rooms." He dragged her down the hallway and back into her room.

Hey!" He walked out and locked the door. She tried opening it, but it was no use. She sat down at the desk in the study and looked at what was on the table. One thing did catch her eye thought, it was a small black leather book. It had a design of the Volturi symbol on it that was coloured gold. She looked at it then heard the door open. Jane walked in and looked at Evelyn. "Oh there you are." It sounded very friendly. Jane put the food down and looked at Evelyn. "Master told me to bring all of you guys your food, thinking you guys would be hungry. Well better get going bye." She left the room before Evelyn could say anything.

Evelyn sighed "Oh well." She looked at the food. It was Italian bread with cheese on it, and a pasta looking thing, angel hair pasta.

Evelyn started eating it.

She got done eating and put her plate to the side of the desk. She then picked up the book again. She opened it, it was writing in Italian , so it was hard to understand. But Evelyn could desirer it fast.

_Abbiamo preso sono finalmente dei _

_cani, Alex, Evelyn, Tanner e Lorlia. Hanno molto affascinando delle capacitÃ che _

_devo studiare piÃ¹ di esso. Ma farÃ², per ora staranno nella prigione _

_sotterranea._

_(We finally got are dogs, Alex, _

_Evelyn, Tanner, and Lorlia. They all have very fascinating abilities that I need _

_to study more about it. But I will, for now they'll stay in the _

_dungeon.)_

_tuttavia la forma di dormire _

_gli aghi che mettiamo in loro. Non eravamo pronti per loro risvegliarsi ancora. _

_Ho letto tutto lÃ¬ bada a e lÃ¬ molto. ...interesting, per il se. L'Evelyn _

_nonostante. ... Ã¨ molto calda ed il suo battito di cuore, il suo non come gli _

_altri battiti di cuore nÃ© come alcun battito di cuore. Ãˆ una bella malattia di _

_ascoltare. Non posso crederlo penso che cado innamorato di un cane, un naa che _

_non sono. _

_(There still sleeping form the _

_needles we put in them. We weren't ready for them to awaken yet. I read all _

_there minds and there very...interesting, per se. Evelyn though... she is _

_very warm, and her heart beat, its not like the other heart beats nor like any _

_heart beat. It is a fine malady to listen to. I can't believe it I think I'm _

_falling in love with a dog, naa I'm not.)_

_Si sono svegliati, erano tuttavia _

_lo stesso come tre di notte fa, ma li possiamo maneggiare ora che sappiamo delle _

_lÃ¬ capacitÃ e come li fermare. Alex, Tanner e Lorlia hanno preso delle lÃ¬ _

_proprie stanze. Evelyn divide la stanza con me. Non so perchÃ© ma penso. ... _

_( They woken up, they were still _

_the same as three night ago, but we can handle them now that we know there _

_abilities and how to stop them. Alex, Tanner, and Lorlia got there own rooms. _

_Evelyn is shareing the room with me. I don't know why but I think...)_

Evelyn covered her mouth, she couldn't believe what she just read on the paper next.

**A/N Thought to leave it a cliff **

**hanger this time. Sorry if this chapter seems short im trying out a new **

**software. Seems to be working good so far. Please review./SPAN**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ok so the dude like me, probably not. There's no way he would like a "mutt" as Caius said to us ...asshole." Evelyn thoroughly looked at the journal again, to see if she missed anything. She then got up and walked to the open window. She then thought _I can sneak out of here there the window._ She looked down outside of the window and saw the ground about ten feet down. _This looks like suicide, but staying here and becoming a slave...I'll take my chances with the window._

Evelyn started to climb out of the window and looked down, at least she's not afraid of heights. She started climbing down, but stopped cause she heard a voice, it was Felix. "Alec, why did you take that human it was mine I said "dibs", which means it's MINE!"

Alec sighed, "You already had five humans to my two which didn't taste good."

Evelyn thought _If I stay here theres a chance I'll fall, but if I try climbing they could here me, then see me, I guess I'll stay here._

"Well still! That was MY meal, dame it!" Felix growled at Alec. Evelyn starts to lose her grip, but holds on for dear life.

"What ever, Felix." Alec rolled hes eyes at Felix, then he left the court yard.

"Hey im not finished yet! Get back here, NOW!" Felix shouted, getting very annoyed. Evelyn was slipping just about ready to fall. "That's it!" Felix chased after Alec, at full speed. Evelyn then fell , hit a tree, then landed on the ground.

She heard giggling from the tree's. "You do know that's not how you land." It was Lorlia.

"Lorlia?" Evelyn slowly got up and walked towards the tree and hid in the tree with Lorlia. "You got out too."

"No they let me." She smiled at Evelyn.

"Really, they didn't let us out." Evelyn looked at her weird.

"Well that's because I joined them, silly." She giggled at Evelyn.

"WHA- why? Well I don't care I'm leaving this hell hole once and for all."

Evelyn jumped out of the tree and started walking away, but Lorlia grabbed her. "Cause I wanted to, to be with my Caius." Evelyn just looked at her in shock. :Alex tried to escape but it failed on her part, I toke her to are masters."

Evelyn shock her head. "There not my masters, let me go!"

"Yes they are, Evelyn. We were meant to work for them." She started dragging Evelyn inside.

"Im not going to work for them never!"

Lorlia walked down the hallway, draging Evelyn with her. "Yes you will no mater what. There very nice people, Evelyn, give them a chance. They gave you so much."

"What do you mean by that?" Evelyn raised an eyebrow.

"Well, they gave your a room. They gave you non-poisons food, there being very kind to you us." She looked at Evelyn, then walked pass Gianna, completely ignoring Gianna. She opened the door and walked in with Evelyn. Alex was there being beaten by Felix, all eyes looked at Lorlia and Evelyn. Marcus looked sadly at Lorlia, like he regretted something in her. Caius looked at Lorlia with loved filled eyes, a smile lefted on hes face. Then Aro he looked intently at Evelyn with disappointment in hes eyes but also love.

"Thank you, Lorlia for bring her here." Hes eyes darted to Lorlia.

"Yes master." Lorlia and Caius were exchangeing lovey dovey looks.

"I see." He looks back at Evelyn. "OK go see who Taners doing, please." She bowed then left the room. Evelyn ran over to Alex.

"Alex, you ok." Alex just nodded.

Aro then started talking in a kinda strict voice yet very gentle at the same time. "So you tried to escape, even after I told you that you couldn't. He toke a step closer to her, Alex growled at him.

"Y-Yes, Bum cookie." Alex started laughing.

Caius then growled at Evelyn. "How dare you say that you little mutt."

" Im not scared of you you don't even have an ability." Evelyn crossed her arms. "And your a leader with nothing special to bring to the "Volturi"."

Caius got out of hes chair and ran towards Evelyn. Alex jumped in the way and changed into her wolf form. Her wolf form had two types of brown on it. A dark brown that covered most of her body, and a light brown that covered the muzzle, and the front paws. She growled at Caius.

**A/N Whoo this I think is the best chapter yet that I wrote, let me know what you think. "Bum Cookie" is something that my friends and I came up with. Let me know what one of the four shapeshifters you like so far and the one you don't like.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Caius stopped and growled at her. She smiled, "Oh kitty cat much." His bright red eyes looking from her to Evelyn. The snow white hair of his covering some of his face. He bared his teeth, but Aro laughed. All heads turned to Him.

"Whats so funny, brother?" Caius glared at him, a hint of venom in hes voice.

Aro looked at him, still laughing. "Your going to take a shapeshifter on, by yourself? Remember last time." He rubed his hands together standing beside him, yet Aro's gaze was on Evelyn.

"But, brother. These are shapeshifters not werewolves. But if you want to help then join the fun." Caius smiled, at aro and toke of his robes and his scarf.

"Sure brother, sounds like...fun, but it's not fair two agaist one, unless Evelyn wants to join in." He smiled brightly at her and Evelyn just glared at him.

"Ok then." Evelyn looked at Alex and changed into her wolf form. Her form was a white wolf, with several back marks on her body. She growled at them, Alex did to.

The two brother smiled at each other and turned to face them. Aro toke his jacket off and it gently fell to the floor. They looked at the two wolves on the other side of the throne room, Caius glared at them. Aro smirked it's been a long time since he had this much action, in less then a week at that too.

Alex ran towards them lunging her paw at them, Caius got hit while Aro was just out of reach. He smirked at this, and looked at Caius. Caius had four cracks on his cheek, and his face was red of anger. Aro ran behind Alex and hit her in the back legs, he then ran towards Evelyn.

She jumped over him and ran to Caius, she growled and bite his leg. He cried out in pain, but regain his strength and punched her hard against her chest. She flew back into a wall, thoughts were racing threw her head. _Was this really nessary? Why do we have to fight? _She slowly got up back on all fours.

Alex was in a rage and went full out on the two brothers. They were staying there distance from her as she ran around the room. Just then Felix and Demetri entered the room, they ran towards Alex and Evelyn to the ground. Evelyn turned back to normal and kicked Felix in the balls. He fell over in pain and Evelyn got up. She didn't get very far and Felix grabed her leg.

Demetri and Caius where holding Alex down, as best as they could. Aro was trying to hold Evelyn down, after Felix body tackeled Evelyn down, it was easier for them. Felix and Demetri held Alex and Evelyn in place, in there human forms. Aro smirked as a crack on his cheek disapeared, "So, you guys give up yet. Will you final work for us peacefully." He raised an eyebrow.

Alex coffed. "Never! I won't give in to blood sucking leeches!"

Aro gave a fake smile, but it was noticeable that he was angry. But Caius was more angry then he ever was. "How dare you insult are race you pathetic mutt!" He grabbed Alex by the collar of her shirt. He then slapped her, not once but three times. Alex passed out, by Alec who was standing beside Caius's chair.

Evelyn looked down and saw that the fog was close to touching her. She started to back up but Felix held her in the spot. The fog lingered around her feet and she pasted out.

"Felix, Demetri, take them to there rooms. Make sure you lock there doors, and windows. Then watch them. I expect you guys to stay with them." Aro looked at them.

They both bowed and said quitly,"Yes master." and picked them up bridal style. They toke them to there rooms.

Hours latter Evelyn woke up from her sleep, still drowsy, She looked around the room and saw Felix sitting in the chair. "Why are you here? Don't you got anything better to do, like beating a helpless human up?"

He just laughed, "I do have to admit you are pretty strong for a mutt, and a female." He got up and walked over to her, smiling.

Evelyn got up very quickly, and walked over to the door. She tried opening the door, but it was locked. "Great just my luck." She turned back and faced him. "Give me the keys."

"What no please." He joked.

"Fine can I _please _Have the keys." She held out her hand.

"Nope masters orders."

"Grrr, fine, whatever." She sat down at the table. He sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Hey want to arm wrestle." She smiled and put his arm in the position.

"Why would you want to arm wrestle with a 'mutt' who's also a 'female'?" She looked at him in the eyes.

"I was kidding about the hole mutt and female thing. To tell you the truth, I don't know why they hate you shadpeshifters so much. Well Demetri and Alec are in the same train of thought as me with that. But it looks like You, Alex , and Taner won't be so easy for them to take like they did Lorlia."

"Can you tell me what they did to her?" She started arm wreastling him.

"What about you guys show up for poker tomorrow with Demetri and Alec, and we'll tell you guys there."

"Ok, sure sounds like fun." She then slammed his arm against the table.

"Your good." They heard Jane calling his and Demetri's names, he looked at the door. "Great Jane is calling for me and Demetri." He got up and walked to the door, and unlocked it. "See ya at poker." He leftthe room.

She sighed, _He really is a nice guy, who knew vamps are nice. Ow my arm hurts. _She held her arm and moved it around. She went into the study and picked up a novel and started reading the book.

After a while she got bored and put the book away, and somebody knocked on the door. She went and opened the door, and Taner was there. "Hi Evelyn, whats up? I heard you and Alex got caught turning to break out."

"Ya and guess what Lorlia is loving Caius." Evelyn said in disbleff.

"Really?" She looked at her stunned of what she just said.

"Shh. Come to Alex's room i'lltell you something." She walked out of the room and down the hallway to Alex's room. She knocked and Alex answered.

"Ya." She smiled seeing her friends.

"Can we come inside I need to tell you something." Alex nodded and they went inside, and sat down. Evelyn told them what Felix said and they agreed that they needed to know what happened to Lorlia.

**A/N Sorry I didn't update lately, very sorry about that. So in return i'll make a big chapter in return. Let me know what you think of the story, so far.**


End file.
